


Chills Down Her Spine

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/F, Idiots in Love, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, oblivious to already being in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Lucy wakes up in Alex’s bed in the middle of the night because she hears extremely loud noises outside and it triggers her PTSD/ A panic attack and Alex helps her through it.





	Chills Down Her Spine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve really written either of them so be gentle on me? I don’t have a beta either, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> As a note: They’re pretty much dating but are both oblivious to that fact. It’s not just hanging out as much as they can and the hot sex, but they’d laugh in anyone's face who suggested they are an item.

"Luce?"

When she was with James he had always tried to coax her back into bed when it happened, and of course, eventually she'd relax and give in, but with Alex, it was a completely different story. They'd had toe-curling sex and she'd fallen asleep without putting her earplugs in. She was out cold until she'd heard the god damn street cleaner go by. She shot up out of bed, panic gripping her chest, her throat felt thick and dry as she swallowed. She reached under her pillow but her hands only found the smooth fabric of cotton sheets instead of metal. She had been searching for her gun. It only took a minute for her surroundings to register and for her to realize that she wasn't in any life threatening danger. Still, still she was scared from the chaotic battlefield memories that flashed before her eyes the loud noise outside had triggered, it sent cold shivers prickling over her skin.

 

_Fuck not again..._

Lucy carefully slipped the covers off and sat up. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now, her heart was racing, she could hear the sound of her blood whooshing in her ears. When she’d swung her legs over the edge of Alex’s bed her bare feet touched something warm, it was the sweater Alex had been wearing that day, the one she’d practically torn off the other woman in a heated moment trying to get the other woman's warm skin. There was another loud noise outside, and logically  


Logically she would have known it was probably some stray animal knocking over the trash cans, but in her frazzled mind, it was something more sinister. Lucy hit the deck with a soft thud and shimmied her way into the space under the bed. There was just enough room for her to do so. While she did this she reached out and grabbed the sweater pulling it close to her, shoving her nose into it and trying to breathe in Alex’s sent to calm her nerves.

Her eyes shut tightly, she took a deep breath in from her stomach and exhaled slowly through her nose...  


_I’m Lucy Lane,_

_I’m in National City,_

_I’m at Alex’s apartment,_

_We had dinner and mind blowing sex_

_Now, I’m hiding like a fucking coward_

_Because of noise outside. normal nose of a city._

 

_Shit, Lane, she’s going to think you are fucking nuts._

 

Lucy felt the weight of the mattress shift and Alex quietly called out to her. She quietly cursed to herself.

“Are you okay, Lane? Where are you?” Her voice was always so sweet. Alex pulled the chain of the side table lamp illuminating the room, invading her dark quiet place.

“Um, down here...” She covered her face with Alex’s sweater, dying inside just a little.

“What?” Alex slid half way over the edge of the bed and peered under it and sure enough, there was Lucy hiding, hiding in her sweater of all things and under her bed.

“Oh, there you are!” Alex had said it to her as if this was the most normal place in the world for the Agent to find her. “I was worried you’d left...I mean it’s okay if you had wanted to leave, but um here you are.”

“Alex...” Lucy groaned. It wasn’t the time for sorting themselves out, wasn’t the time for wondering what her staying in Alex’s bed when the sun came up meant. She needed her bestie right now, not her...whatever the hell they were to each other.

“Hey, I’m right here,” Alex reassured. She slid off the bed completely, lying on the floor next to her.

“So, what brings you here?” Alex’s voice was still soft. She knew it wasn’t poking fun at her, actually, it was rather cute.

“Street Cleaner...” Lucy reluctantly admitted. She pulled the sweater down from her face just enough so Alex could see her eyes.  She never had anyone join her like this before.

“Ohh, I understand now. Those assholes are really noisy, huh? I can go shoot the driver for you if you want?” Alex smirked at her, it eased her spirits a little. Agent Danvers had a smile would melt anyone’s anxiety.  

“No, that won’t be necessary, Danvers. Hm, you could put me out of my embarrassed misery though... ” She sighed. Honestly, right now she wished the dust bunnies under the bed would march to life and drag her back to their Queen as a sacrifice.  

“Please don’t be embarrassed. I understand, okay? I’m highly trained at this. I’ve had to talk Kara down from panic attacks. She had a lot of strange hiding places we were kids, too. Thunderstorms are her real Kryptonite, The bangs remind her of what it was like when her world was crumbling apart. She still has trouble with them and the nightmares but she’s got Lena to take care of her now. ” It sounded like Alex was a little sad but she was sure there were many other ways that Alex was looking out for her Super sister.

“Uhh that’s sweet but it’s kind of hard not to be while hiding under the bed of the girl I’m into…” Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to be her sharp and snappy self but right now she was too damn tired, and Alex was trying to comfort her while her mind had been playing its usual tricks on her. “What about you? Do you have nightmares?” This was already the most vulnerable they’d let themselves be together,

Both of them being stubborn and tough, it’s what they had to do to survive and to protect.  She might as well let her own guard drop so she could ask questions and distract herself from the hellish visions that came when she closed her eyes.  

“Yeah, of course, I have nightmares. I think it comes with our line of work, not that everyone would willingly admit that but I do. Blazes of gunfire, explosions, hostile out of control aliens, not being able to get to Kara in time...my Dad...my Mom-” Alex trailed off. “Is there anything you need from me right now?” Alex reached under the bed, sliding her hand across the cool floor, she didn’t touch Lucy but just offered her hand in a show of support.

“Yeah, I get that and that sounds a lot like my nightmares except...I don’t know sometimes I wish the General would get taken hostage by aliens so he can see the smug look on my face when I have to rescue his stupid old ass.” Alex snorted at the dreamy way in which Lucy had said it. She bit her lip when Alex offered out her hand but she slid her own on top of it, then inched herself closer to the other woman.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s hard to deal with nightmares, and getting triggered. Do you uh, did you ever go to therapy for it? To talk about the trauma?” She squeezed Lucy’s hand. “I mean you don’t have to tell me that...if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, I have. I’m not that stubborn I know when I should get it taken care of. I’ll schedule another appointment to check in with the mental health team at the DEO while I’m here. But I think this is just a trigger...most of the time I sleep with earplugs, that helps to block out the noise most of the time. It’s so fucking unpredictable though, I’m usually fine, maybe it’s the intense stress of the job lately. Do I need anything from you?” Lucy hesitated.   
  
 _What kind of question was that?_   It sounded weird to her for some reason. She looked into Alex’s brown eyes, there was some concern there. She was surprised. It wasn't a pitying look, one of fear, or confusion. There was no desperation from Alex to help fix or change the situation instead Alex had given her understanding and asked her what she needed. Alex was staying in the moment with her. It was so stupidly simple, and it was working...

“Just, just pull me out and hold me, okay?” Lucy closed her eyes, exhaling a breath she hadn’t known she was holding in.

“Of course, I will.” It hadn’t taken long for Alex to reach in and pull her out, it was only when she was fully wrapped in Alex’s arms did she let go of the sweater she’d been clutching onto for dear life. Alex brushed her mussed hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Soft lips feathered a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ve got you...”

Lucy relaxed into the other woman’s arms, holding onto the other woman tightly, they were still laying on the floor but neither of them cared.

“Thank you, Alex...” Lucy mumbled into Alex’s shoulder.

~~~

In the morning she found herself in bed again, she had no recollection of Alex picking her up and putting her there. The smell of rich dark roast coffee wafted through the air, mixed with something sweet, waffles? Lucy stretched then searched the floor for the first item of clothing she could find. She pulled on Alex’s sweater and the memory of last night’s little episode hit her in the chest. Damn it...did it have to happen while I was here? Lucy got out of bed and padded across the large open room to where Alex was cooking in the kitchen.

“Morning, Danvers,” Lucy cleared her throat and sat down at the kitchen island. “Smells good...”

“Morning, Lane. The green mug is yours, are you hungry?”

“Oh, so you’re going to feed me, too? I thought all you can fuck was our prime directive?”

“Lucy...” Alex sighed, she could see her wince. Maybe that was a bit too much. That was the way it was between them either too much or not enough, they were struggling as of late to find a happy medium. What is wrong with you? You can have a normal conversation, she's your best friend.

“Sorry, it's a habit...” She clamped her mouth shut and peered into her mug as if it was suddenly going to tell her what it was she should really be saying.

“Of course I'm going to feed you, Major Dumb Ass. Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean we stop being friends. My Mom taught me to feed who ever in my house.” Alex chuckled shook her head and took a seat next to her.

“Okay, I deserved that.” Lucy laughed, she set down her mug next to her plate picking up the fork instead, digging into her fluffy waffles. How did Alex know exactly how much butter and maple syrup to put on them for her? Had Alex really been playing that much attention?

“Listen, about last night...” She watched Alex shake her head and cut her off.

“Don't worry, I won't tell a soul...” Her eyes were on her own plate instead of on Lucy.

“No, Alex, that's not what I was going to say. I know you're not going to say anything to anyone or hold it against me. I was going to say thank you, it meant a lot. No one...no one's ever really just been with me through it before not like that...you didn't...you didn't try to fix it.”

“It's the least I could do. I wasn't just going to leave you there like that. Like I said It's not the first time I've been around someone and helped them through it.” She shrugged and munched on some bacon.

“Alex? Alex look at me?” Lucy set her fork down and set her hand on Alex's forearm. Finally, the other woman looked at her. Lucy could sink into those brown eyes.

“You know that I'm okay, right? And what you did for me wasn't just something to shrug off. It really matters to me...you, you matter.” Alex set her hand on top of Lucy's.

“You're really good?” Alex's brow furrowed.

Lucy nodded. Alex pulled Lucy's chair closer then tugged her in for a hug.

“You matter to me too.” Alex's voice was low and a little raspy.

Alex was about to pull away when Lucy stopped her, she cupped Alex's cheek guiding her in so she could kiss her, unlike their kisses while they were desperate to heat their desire during sex this one was soft and tender. It was an _“I appreciate you”_ kiss.  
  
Maybe if Lucy was really honest with herself she'd realize it was something much more than that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr: anotheronefliesthebus


End file.
